


A Golden Summer Smile

by trufflekitties



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College | University Student Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Flirty Mew, M/M, Oblivious Gulf, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, University Student Mew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflekitties/pseuds/trufflekitties
Summary: New transferee Gulf experiences a mishap on the first day of school and asks for help from a punk-looking guy. An unexpected encounter both of them have no idea that marks the start of a great impact on their lives.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A Golden Summer Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing for MewGulf (and for a real-life couple at that) and I'm excited and scared at the same time. This fic is born out of my [tweet](https://twitter.com/trufflekitties/status/1310480924304236545?s=20) and I don't know where this fic will go, but I guess I'll go with the flow.

Gulf couldn’t hide his excitement when he woke up that morning. To others, transferring to a new school was a nightmare, but for him, it only meant good things.

First of all, his former university was too far while his new campus was nearer to his home. That reason alone was already enough to convince his parents. Second, he didn’t really like his program there. He only took up Physics because he thought he’d look cool, but it just overwhelmed him. Lastly, in connection with his second reason, he only went to that university to follow a girl that he liked. A very petty reason, but young people could be dumb sometimes.

Now, Gulf was ready to do what he was comfortable with. He enrolled under the Communication Arts degree since he had always wanted to dabble in the world of media. Luckily, most of his general education subjects from his former university were carried over, meaning there was no need to take them up again. However, there were other subjects that he needed to take to be able to keep up with his new program. It would probably eat more of his time but Gulf vowed to work hard.

After showering, he spent a long time deciding on the best first-day outfit. Half of his closet was already on his bed and he was already on the brink of calling his older sister, Grace, to help him. But he knew she would only mock him and that would only lead to a childish sibling fight. Rather than risking to be late on his first day, Gulf grabbed the most decent clothing near him which was a light blue denim shirt and khakis, and hastily put them on. He then came down to the dining room to have breakfast with his family. As they ate, his mother constantly reminded him to be on his best behavior and not get into fights on the first day. Gulf only rolled his eyes at this because his mother already knew that he tried to avoid trouble, but the problem was, trouble always kept on finding him.

On the other hand, his laid-back father only kept teasing him about meeting pretty girls to which he received a light slap on the arm from his wife. Gulf laughed at his father’s ridiculousness and assured both of his parents that he’d focus on his studies first. After all, he had learned from his past mistakes and pushed dating to the back of his mind. Once he was done eating, Gulf kissed his parents on the cheek and annoyed his sister for a bit before heading out. To get to university, he had to take a short train ride. The train station was only a few minutes away from his home so he had no problem getting caught in traffic going there.

Walking through the quiet neighborhood allowed him to think about the day ahead. He was slightly nervous but the excitement prevailed over it. He looked forward to meeting people even if he was a bit introverted. Gulf loved his small, close-knit group, but that didn’t mean that he was opposed to making new acquaintances. Growing up, football was his only way to make new friends as he spent most of his time playing when he wasn’t passed out on his bed, sleeping. Maybe he should ask if their faculty was having football try-outs. Gulf smiled widely at the idea.

The train station wasn’t packed with people and Gulf was able to secure a ticket when he arrived. He didn’t have to wait too long for the next train to arrive and once he boarded, his body buzzed again with excitement. During the train ride, he reminded himself that he needed to drop by the registrar’s office to clarify some things regarding his transfer. It was a good thing that he left their house early so he could finish the task and still have enough time to get to class.

Little did he know how greatly mistaken he was.

When Gulf reached his stop, he walked alongside other groups of people who were clearly students towards the direction of the university. As soon as he entered the campus gates, reality struck him hard.

He forgot how _big_ this university was.

To be perfectly honest, Gulf had many skills to get him through life, but unfortunately, having a good sense of direction wasn’t one of them. When he enrolled, it was his mother who served as his guide, and just followed her around without really taking note of his surroundings. Now that he was alone, he was overwhelmed. He already knew that he had no choice but to ask for help.

The students he talked to were kind enough to give him directions. Their instructions seemed clear enough so he politely declined their offer to accompany him. However, he underestimated the distances between the buildings, and Gulf was already lost after a few turns. How he ended up in the university’s botanical garden, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was surrounded by plants and trees and he was definitely lost.

Gulf’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the time. If he wasn’t able to locate the registrar’s office as soon as possible, he will be definitely late for class. Instead of going out from where he came in, he chose to walk through the botanical garden, hoping that it would shorten the way to the office. But he must’ve taken a wrong turn once again because instead of finding an exit, he met a small shed and a dead end. He cursed silently as he began to get frustrated.

A movement caught his eye at the back of the shed and he heaved a sigh of relief upon knowing that he could finally get out in this maze with the help of a person. He peeked behind the shed and was surprised to see a young man dressed in a black muscle shirt, ripped black jeans, and spike-studded black boots leaning against the wall, smoking.

 _Is he a caretaker or a student?_ Gulf thought.

The man had short, soft-looking brown hair, a prominent nose, a well-defined jawline, and pale skin that looked like it hadn’t seen the sun in months. Gulf also couldn’t tear his eyes away from the other’s biceps and triceps. Obviously, he worked out a lot and Gulf suddenly felt insecure about his own body. He was never a fan of going to the gym and the workouts he only did were the ones that they have for football training.

“Do you want something from me or are you just going to stare?” A voice shattered his thoughts and Gulf’s eyes widened as the man turned to fully face him.

His breath hitched as he took in the appearance of the other male. Piercings adorned his face—on his left eyebrow, on his right nostril, and one on the left of his lower lip. Gulf could also spot piercings on the other’s ears. But the one thing that drew him into this man was his gaze. Sharp chocolate brown eyes bore into him as if they were looking into the depths of his soul. He had never met anyone that had the same intensity as the man and something about him just pulled Gulf towards him.

It was strange. This was the first time that Gulf was greatly affected by a person just by looking at their eyes. He felt overwhelmed yet he couldn’t bring himself to tear his gaze away.

“Hey, you. Did you listen to what I said?” the other male asked again.

Gulf was suddenly brought back to his senses and cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry. Um, do you know where the registrar’s office is?” he asked timidly.

The man took a long drag on his cigarette, blew the smoke out of his mouth, and smirked. “Lost, are you? Obviously, you won’t find it here,” he answered cheekily.

Gulf wasn’t amused, already aware that he’s wasted so much time getting lost. “I know that,” he grumbled. “So could you help me out here?”

“Why? What’s in it for me?”

At that point, Gulf’s patience was wearing thin. How could this man be so unhelpful? Couldn’t he see that he was in a dilemma?

“Look, man. I’m in a rush right now. If you don’t want to help me, then just say so. You can go back doing nothing while _I_ need to find the registrar’s so I can get to _class_ ,” he fumed, his temper flaring. Usually, Gulf could control his anger better, but something about this person peeved him.

Cocking an eyebrow at his statement, the brown-haired male snuffed out his cigarette on the ashtray on top of a metal trash can beside him and approached Gulf with a sharper look on his eyes. Confidence and danger oozed from the man as he walked up towards him, only stopping when he was just inches away. Gulf then only realized that he was taller than the other male by a few centimeters but he didn’t feel that way. In fact, he felt much smaller due to the intensity of the man’s aura.

“A newbie with an attitude, huh?” the stranger remarked. “So you just assumed that I don’t care about my own classes.”

“Well, you wouldn’t be here just idling around and smoking if you do,” Gulf pointed out.

A smirk formed on the man’s face and, suddenly, he moved even closer until their noses almost touched. His presence overloaded all Gulf’s senses, from the way his broad shoulders engulfed his smaller frame and surrounded the latter with a heady, musky scent. Gulf tried not to be affected by all of it but failed. He couldn’t describe the feeling he was having. He wanted to get away, but he felt like he was pinned on the spot.

“Didn’t your mother tell you it’s bad to assume things about people you just met?” the stranger asked, clicking his tongue as if he’s mocking him.

When Gulf remained silent, the man tilted his head and smiled devilishly at him. “You’re such a bad boy, aren’t you?” he stated in a deeper tone.

Shivers ran down Gulf’s spine as the brown-haired male glanced down at his lips and stayed there for a few seconds. He wasn’t even aware he was holding his own breath until the other man put some distance between them and then turned to walk away. Still reeling from what occurred, Gulf didn’t move from his spot as his mind buzzed with a lot of thoughts. Earlier, he was just lost and now, he was lost and confused.

“Hey, newbie! Why are you still standing there?” Gulf whipped his head to the man that called him out. He stood a few feet away from him with a hand on his hip and an eyebrow raised.

“Huh?” Gulf responded dumbly.

“You need to get to the registrar’s, right? If you don’t move your ass, then I’ll leave you on your own!”

That broke Gulf out of the weird spell he was in and hastily ran up to the man who suddenly reverted to his original nonchalance. They walked side by side but with a considerable distance between them. No one talked yet it wasn’t uncomfortable so Gulf had some time to process the man’s abrupt change in attitude while he was led, hopefully, to the registrar’s office. He stole glances at the other as they walked out of the garden, noticing how the man’s angular face caught the light perfectly and making him look like a god surrounded by blinding light just as movies portrayed them.

 _If only his attitude was as nice as his face_ , Gulf internally scoffed.

Not long after, they stopped in front of a familiar red brick building which Gulf remembered to be as the administration building that housed the registrar’s office. He heaved a big sigh of relief now that he could go on with his day.

“Office is on the 2nd floor just in front of the elevator. You won’t miss it unless you’re an idiot and can’t read signs,” his companion teased, earning him an eye roll from the new student.

“Thank you,” Gulf muttered.

The man shoved his hands on his pockets and took a deep breath. “Guess my work here is done. I’ll be going, then,” he said, giving him a two-fingered salute as he turned around.

Gulf watched as the broad-shouldered male started to walk away from him and he realized that he hadn’t even asked for his name. As much as he didn’t like his attitude earlier, he was still grateful that he helped him. The least he could do was to know his name even if there’s a great chance they wouldn’t meet again after this. He ran towards him and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. The other male quickly whipped his head and was genuinely surprised to see Gulf.

“Hey, sorry! I never caught your name. I’m Gulf. What’s yours?” he asked.

The man looked taken aback for a second before a soft smile morphed on his face. “My name’s Mew,” the brunet answered. “See you around, newbie.”

With that, he walked away until Gulf couldn’t see him from the horde of students that milled around. He smiled as he felt a sense of accomplishment from the short time he had with the punk-looking man. Somehow, despite the tough exterior, Gulf had a short glimpse of the gentle side of Mew.

 _Mew… Mew… It sounds like a cat_ , Gulf chuckled at the thought as he entered the building with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
